Pokemon XD
by Chiken Cheesecake
Summary: Lucario is an ordinary Pokemon who lives in an ordinary village with many other ordinary pokemon, but one day Lucario finds something that will change the rest of his life...


The Shadow Shrine

A Lucario sat at the top of a hill where the Shadow shrine sat.

The Shadow Shrine is an ancient Shrine that was carved from a boulder found on the edge of a cliff. The Shrine was made to Describe the most ancient Pokemon of them all, Shadow Lugia. Lucario was not ancient at all he was just an ordinary Pokemon. He came to the hill every afternoon. But one afternoon something unusual happened.

As he began to slowly approach the Shrine Lucario heard the cry of a Pokemon! Lucario ran towards the sound. Lucario had already arrived at the lake which was beside the hill. And then he had saw a sight of a life time. There stood another ancient Pokemon, Dialga. Dialga was trying to save a young Celebi from Palkia. Palkia was trying to hurt it. Dialga began to flee with the Celebi. But Palkia just stood Firmly on the ground. A colourful portal then emerged out of nowhere. Palkia then began to walk into the Portal. And as Palkia had fully walked in the portal the Portal had disappeared and so had Palkia. Lucario was so terrified "What just happened am I dreaming?" He said. Lucario turned and looked up at the Shrine "It's getting dark I think it's time for me to go home".

The next morning Lucario woke up and was very confused. All the pokemon in his village were leaving towards the mountains. "What's happening why is everyone leaving?" Shouted Lucario

"Haven't you heard Palkia went all mad and he is now coming towards our village" Said a Grumpy Golduck. Lucario thought for a moment "is it true that what I saw yesterday has something to do with this" But before Lucario could think of a solution to this mess a voice from outside called "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Lucario then had no choice but to start leaving his village.

The Villagers had then all arrived at the mountain and began to settle.

Lucario then looked back at the Shrine and thought of what the Palkia wanted from the Celebi. But nothing had come through his mind.

The sun soon began to set and Many Pokemon began to sleep but Lucario just sat down at the bottom of the hill. He looked at the top of the mountain and thought he saw something shine "What was that" he said Lucario wanted to find out so he ran as fast as he can towards the mountain. He jumped onto a rock and looked up again but from where he was then he could not see anything. He then jumped onto another rock and began to get higher and higher. He had then reached the top of the mountain. He then began to slowly creep to towards the stone that was shining.

He moved a small boulder and then under that there was a oval shaped stone with paintings of something very mysterious. He stared at the paintings closely and said "THAT POKEMON,THE PAINTING LOOKS JUST LIKE THAT POKEMON THAT WAS BEING ATTACKED BY PALKIA". He was amazed of how many things had happened to him in those very few days.

Lucario looked over the other side of the mountain and thought he must learn more about this pokemon and learn more about the Shrine. So he thought about leaving his village to try find someone who knows about it.

The next morning Lucario began to travel South towards Gold town.

Gold town was a very small town which had experienced many ancient Pokemon. Lucario had known a Riolu there from when he was little.

The Riolu had been Lucario's best friend for many years but one day

Something terrible happened. They were playing in the meadow right beside gold town when all of a sudden a wind storm approached them

Lucario was lucky because he came out of the storm uninjured but unluckily Riolu was never to been seen again.

Since then Lucario had never went back to Gold town.

But this time Lucario tried not to think about it.

When Lucario had at least been traveling for a day he had arrived in the meadow "It's all coming back to me, I'm starting to remember everything" He said.

Lucario then began to think what had happened to Riolu. He looked into the clouds of the sky "I must not get distracted again" he said

So he began to walk again.

When Lucario arrived at Gold Town he stopped and looked around. He was looking for 's house. was a very smart Wigglytuff who knew a lot about Pokemon and many other things. He was the smartest pokemon in Gold Town and that's why Lucario was going to ask him about the Pokemon who was painted on his stone.


End file.
